luigifan00001fandomcom-20200213-history
The Vote/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Stupid Misadventures of King K. Rool episode: The Vote. Script King K. Rool: (''laughs jovially).'' Oh, this is rich! Sandile: What’s rich, boss? Krusha: Yeah, boss, what’s so rich? King K Rool: Look here. (Shows a Fighter Ballot that shows all the viable contenders to making into SSB4). It's. A fighter ballot. Viable contenders! No ponies, but Look who's number one! RAHUAHUAHUAHUA! Krusha: But boss, you're not in Smash Bros yet. King K Rool: WHY NOOOOOOOOT?! Krusha: Well that's because it's just a viability thing. You're gonna get in, it's a high possibility, but you're not in yet. King K Rool: Oh silence! *''Hurls Krusha across the room*'' Krusha: Ahhhh. King K Rool: Ah, Klaptraps, just IMAGINE what would happen if I got into Smash! *then sings as it cuts to a dream sequence with K Rool singing* If I got into Super Smash Brothers, I woooouuuld... kick Donkey Kong in the face! I would talk to Bowser, say, "How you doing today? The weather looks nice!" Bowser: This is a horrible musical number... King K Rool: *still singing* ''Then I would kick Donkey Kong again,'' And then kick Bowser in the face, and sit on Yoshi too~! 'Splat.' *The scene goes back to K Rool and his Kremlings* Kremling: *roars in curiosity* Sandile: Yeah boss, who else is on the list? *checks the list* 'Paper Mario... Geno?! Geno: '*suddenly shows up* 'Yeah man, everybody KNOWS how awesome I am. Everybody wants me in since Super Smash Bros. Brawl in 2007! So many years of hype, 8 whole years! Now you know why I am awesome. '*nods* Krusha: *looking at the list* 'Why is Birdo on the list? King K Rool: '*looking at the list as well* 'Why is Hitmonlee on the list? '*sees Wart* 'AND WHY IS THAT IMPOSTOR ON THE LIST?! I hate him with all of my heart! All of my thick, black heart. '*looks at Cranky Kong* 'What is he doing here!? Birdo: Well yeah! I deserve to be in the game if Yoshi's in! Cranky Kong: Hah! Take that you frickin' frick! If I get in the game and you don't, I'm gonna laugh so hard you're gonna start-! ... Actually, I haven't thought about that part yet. King K Rool: GET OUT! Cranky Kong: Alright alright alright. '*leaves* King K Rool: Waddle Dee, but look! Waddle Dee's in the other cut-holder too! *looks at Lanky Kong* 'What is HE DOING HERE?! Krusha: Yeah, but boss, he's at the bottom of the list. King K Rool: I don't care! And look! '*points to Stanley* 'What is he doing here?! Krusha: '*looks at Monita* 'What is she doing here? King K Rool: '*Looks at Harmoknight* 'I don't even know what that is. '*looks at Kamek/Magi-koopa* 'Why did they spell his name like that? It's horrible, just- '*looks at E. Gadd* 'MR. TATER-TOT HEAD! '*looks at Takumaru* He can't get in.' *looks at Ridley* '''NAH-NAH!' *looks at Waluigi* He can't get in. *looks at Shadow*''' He can't get in.' *looks at Tingle* '''Glad he didn't get in.' Look! Third-party! '*looks at the third-party votes* '''Yes, yes... '*looks at Shovel Knight* '... What? WHAT. THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! '*knocked away suddenly by Shovel Knight* 'Oof! Shovel Knight: For Shovelry! King K Rool: This is going to be a long stand... '*cries* ' Sandile: In other news, look! Another indie character's on here, and then he's on here, and- '*looks at Tails* '... Why is he here. Fruck off... Banjo-Kazooie. So Shovel Knight, Rayman, Bayonetta, and... well, I guess the boss. Shovel Knight: Be sure to vote for me! King K Rool: ALRIGHT! In order to get myself into Smash, I want you all to post up flyers! Sandile: Boss, we don't have any flyers. King K Rool: ... THEN MAKE SOME! GO, ALL OF YOU! I want to be in the next game, and then... I shall get the Crystal Coconut, and then I defeat Donkey Kong... at his own... at his own game! ... WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! GO! '*All the Kremlings rush out* Krookodile: Oh look, a GameStop card. *takes it* *Later, the kremlings start putting up flyers that say: "Vote for King K Rool, An Honest Candidate"* King K Rool: Ahhh, any minute now, I'm expecting dozens of flyers. All with my name on. *sees the flyers* 'Huhaha! Ah, this is perfect! Now everywhere as it turns, they'll see my glorious image~ And then, they'll have no choice but to put me in the game, and vote me! Speaking of which... '*sees the camera and breaks the 4th wall* 'You there! Yes you, viewer, watching the video! Look up the Super Smash Bros. ballot, and then when you are done, vote for me! That is there. Alright? Or if you don't vote for me, vote for that Shovel Nerd instead! This has been a message from King K Rool, out! Well, that's that. And now I'm going to- Lanky Kong: And K Rool, I'm gonna be in Smash too! King K Rool: Oh that's very nice, but you are the last one on the list! I'm number one, you're number zero! Lanky Kong: ... Doesn't zero come before one? King K Rool: Oh be quiet! I need to go have a victory up! '*laughs happily* Lanky Kong: ... He won't get in, will he? Sandile 1: You know, it makes me feel really happy that we made the boss super happy. Sandile 2: Yeah! Now he won't beat on us! Krokorok: All I hope is that the boss makes it. Sandile 3: And if he doesn't? Krokorok: Well then, we're gonna get our butts beaten. *Later...* Krusha: But Boss, what if Tails gets in and you don't? King K Rool: Oh that's simple, Krusha, go find him! Krusha: Alright boss. *goes to get Tails* 'Surprise! '*grabs Tails, his speech is muffles as he has Tails in his jaws* King K Rool: English! Krusha: *spits Tails* 'What now boss? King K Rool: Oh. Throw him into the teleporter, he shall be THROWN INTO DEEP SPACE! '*laughs* 'Oh this is good to me. '*opens the door* 'In here with all these other rejects, like Tingle! Krusha: '*tries to put Tails in* 'He won't fit. King K Rool: Then make him fit! Krusha: '*stuffs Tails in and then closes the door* 'There. King K Rool: Ahh... satisfied at last. Kremling: Bad news boss, Mewtwo's gonna be in it too! King K Rool: Wait what?! Mewtwo: 'Sup. King K Rool: Oh... '*knocked away by Mewtwo* 'Ouch.. Mewtwo: Hmph, too easy. '*leaves* King K Rool: Hehe, oh well, it's just one beating. It can't be all that bad- *knocked away by Mario, then by PacMan, then by Sonic, then by MegaMan twice* '... I'm gonna need to get used to this game... '*THE END*Category:Scripts Category:The Stupid Misadventures of King K. Rool Category:The Misadventures of King K Rool